Bad Day
by XxXChibiBunniXxX
Summary: Tsunas having a bad day, and he breaks a swing. That of course is destruction of school property. What will Hibari do? Oneshot HibarixTsuna, umm random so blah!


Disclaimer: These fabulous and strangely amusing characters do not belong however I shall love them forever

Author Notes: Sorry if anyone already did something like this, and this is also very random, although despite its odd randomness reviews are very welcome and appreciated. One-shot HibarixTsuna. The rating is just to be safe.

--

Tsuna sat rocking gently back and forth on the small swing located at the back of the school, not really caring that a swing in the back of middle school made very little sense. After the day he had been having pigs flying wouldn't have bugged him that much. He had woken up to find Lambo and I-Pin on his floor and had promptly stepped on Lambo's horns, almost impaling his foot. He had then proceeded to fall and crash into Reborn's bed which had set off a round of grenades. Some might call this strange but he called it Monday.

Through much pain, swearing, and amazingly fast recovery Tsuna had finally made it to school, only to find Gokudera and Yamamoto fighting. Well mainly Gokudera fighting Yamamoto was just smiling and nodding, very occasionally shouting back. He had walked up and tried to break up the fight, only to be hit in the head with Gokudera's elbow and knocked out. (Once he realized what he had done, he cried and yelled insanely about he did not deserve to be the tenths right hand man blah blah blah… you get it.) Now the day was going from fairly normal to very aggravating and fast.

He had woken up in the infirmary completely untouched because the amazing doctor Shamal didn't treat guys. Slowly he had trudged back up to class so he could receive his latest test (which he scored a twenty six on) and go back to his seat. Gokudera had apologized and he had wearily accepted, giving his attention to the front of the room where Kyoko was seated talking happily to her friends. He had smiled at her jaunty face and kind smile, letting her occupy his thoughts for the rest day until the bell rang.

It was after school that his day had gone to downright bad. Gokudera had once again picked a fight with Yamamoto, who insisted that Gokudera was Tsuna's shoulder. They had both fought for a while until Gokudera had lunged at Yamamoto knocking them both out of a second story window. They were now both in the infirmary were absolutely nothing was being done, because once again doctor Shamal did not treat guys. Tsuna was supposed to be waiting for them, but he didn't think they were going to be getting out soon so he was planning on leaving in about five minutes.

He slammed his head on the side of the swing, only to have the entire thing collapse on him.

"That's destruction of school property." A low dangerous voice announced.

The voice belonged to Namimori's disciplinary head Kyoya Hibari. (Where the hell did this guy come from?)

"Ah! Hibari-san! I'm so so so sorry, I was sitting and then I wasn't and yeah..." Hibari stared at Tsuna like he was an idiot.

"Leave, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari snarled.

"Fine! Just fine! Go ahead bite me to death! With the day I've been having, I don't care if I die!"

Hibari blinked at the freakish boy in front of him. He was so inconsistent, one second being meek and adorable and the next enraged and suicidal. In Hibari's opinion he was cuter when he was angry.

'Someone's been having a bad day." Hibari's showed no signs of concern; Tsuna stared, he was completely and totally terrified, and certain he was going to pay for his outburst.

Hibari stepped towards Tsuna who backed away.

"Sorry Hibari-san I was just upset and then you-"

He never got to finish his random blabbering because Hibari stepped forward and pressed his lips against the younger boys. Tsuna's eyes widened but he didn't back away, though he wouldn't admit it later he liked the taste of Hibari's lips and the way they felt against his own. Hibari bit down lightly on Tsuna's lip and the small boy gasped. Hibari took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Tsuna's mouth pulling back when Tsuna giggled.

Tsuna blushed "You're tongue tickles…" ahh god did he really just say that?

Hibari smirked and bit down on Tsuna's earlobe once before backing away. Tsuna looked at him turning away confused.  
"Herbivore."

Tsuna jumped "Yeah?"

"Next time you have a bad day, just break something else, the bits will hurt more next time.

End

--

Ahhhhh did I just right that? Blah okay so it was OCC and odd but whatever, the awkwardness is over.


End file.
